Cerita minecraftPetualangan Kim dan Kai
by Joshualauw
Summary: Cerita ini adalah cerita pertamaku, aku duduk di bangku smp dan hobi membaca buku, mengarang, game kesukaanku adalah minecraft, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat cerita karanganku sendiri tentang Minecraft. Cerita ini akan menggambarkan dua orang sahabat yang menempuh petualangan mendebarkan di dunia minecraft, khusus penggemar minecraft Indonesia Peace


_Selamat datang di cerita pertamaku..disini yang akan menjadi karakter utama adalah Kim dan Kai, dua orang sahabat yang bertahan hidup bersama di dunia mincecraft._

 _~Author mohon maaf bila banyak Typo atau alur cerita yang gak sesuai~selamat membaca_

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog : Nether world**

Portal itu menyala di hadapan mereka, Kim yang maju paling pertama, dengan segenap keberaniannya ia memasuki portal itu, suara gemuruh pelan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Diikuti Kai dari belakang

Sebuah dunia raksasa membentang dihadapan mereka, semuanya berwarna merah, tanah, atap, dan bebatuan terbuat dari batu merah yang berlubang, tempat ini terlihat seperti neraka, para makhluk aneh berkeliaran disekeliling mereka, Sebuah babi yang membawa pedang emas dan bisa berjalan,

"Kim, berikan aku obornya" pinta Kai padanya

Tanpa basa-basi, kim segera memberinya obor menyala itu, Kai berjalan menyusuri bebatuan itu dengan perlahan, sebelum makhkluk babi itu menoleh dan menggeram

"Makhluk apa ini? Menjijikkan" Kim melemparkan sebuah batu padanya, makhluk itu menggeram sangat keras

'Uh..oh.."

Monster itu menabrak Kai, membuatnya jatuh, obor itu terjatuh ke dalam Lava didekatnya, membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Kai masuk kesana, Kai menggeram lalu menendang monster itu hingga terpental ke belakang, Kim menusukkan pedangnya tepat di matanya, membuatnya kehilangan kendali

"Celaka!" teriak Kai, sambil meloncat ia menabrak Kim, mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah sebelum menyadari ada letusan bola api di sebelah mereka, Seekor monster melayang di udara, berbentuk ubur-uur raksasa putih, sambil mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan, ia menembakkan bola api ke arah mereka berdua.

Dengan refleks yang cepat, Kim berhasil menghindarinya, Kai lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menusuk bola api tersebut, membuatnya terpental kembali ke arah monster itu, terbakar oleh bola apinya sendiri, monster itu jatuh ke tanah dan menangis, kemudian lenyap, meninggalkan air matanya yang beku.

"Fiuhh..untung saja" kata Kai lega, "Lain kali jangan berulah"

"Hehe.." Tawa Kim, mengalahkan banyak monster tentu sudah biasa bagi mereka.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Entahlah, menurut kompas, Nether fortess ada di sebelah utara sini"

Sambil memandang arah yang akan mereka lewati, mereka menyadari bahw sambia ini tidak akan mudah, puluhan zombie pigman berkeliaran, tanah hitam dan api berserakan, bahkan beberapa Ghast terbang melintasi Nether

"Baiklah,ayo"

Sambil memasukkan pedang, Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, menghindari rute lava, meloncat-loncat, dan berlari, kemudian tiba saatnya mereka kehabisan tenaga, maka mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah gua kecil

"Kai, ada makanan?"

"Tentu, aku membawa sangat banyak" Jawab Kai sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya, menumpahkan segunung makanan, terdiri dari roti, sup jamur, kue, daging, dan beberapa potong ikan

"Wow, keren"

Kim mengambil seuah daging panggang, sedangkan Kai menikmati roti dilapisi melon, mereka makan dengan kenyang, sebelum mendengar suara aneh dari atas mereka.

Sebuah batu jatuh di roti Kai, membuatnya menoleh ke atas, dan sebuah batu raksasa bergetar di atas mereka, seperti mau jatuh. Merasakan bahaya, Kim menarik Kai dan membawa tasnnya, Kai yang terkejut baru menyadari batu tersebut jatuh di atas Kim.

"lari!" Teriak Kai dengan mulut penuh, mereka menghindari hujanan batu tersebut, kemudian Kai tersandung, Kim menarik tangannya yang hampir jatuh ke jurang lava dibawahnya.

"Ayo cepat!"

Runtuhan batu tersebut hampir mengenai mereka, Kai bangkit dan berlari dengan kekuatan penuh, tepat dibelakang mereka, batu raksasa itu jatuh, jika mereka terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin mereka sudah hancur.

"Fiuhh..hampir saja"

"Ya,haha..yo, nether fortress sudah di depan mata"

Tak terasa batu itu membawa mereka ke depan Nether fortess yang dicari-cari, megah dan besar, bebatuan hitam menyusun dindingnya, tingginya sekitar dua puluh meter, dan panjangnya tiga puluh meter

.

.

 _Baiklah sekian untuk episode pertamaku, semoga kalian menikmatinya..sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya_

 _Ini adalah prolog, pendahuluan ada di episode berikutnya_


End file.
